


come morning light

by AslansCompass



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen, post 4x01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Abby Maitland and Connor Temple survived a year in the Cretaceous, but the problems aren't over when they make it back. One-shots.





	1. indoor plumbing

Hot showers.

Of all the countless things Abby Maitland missed during her year in the Cretaceous, hot showers are near the top of the list. 

(Not that she had a physical list; paper was reserved for more important things.)

Even if she had a list, it changed based on weather, hunger, and recent attacks.  But still, she missed hot showers.

Cold water smacked her skin, raising goosebumps.  Abby forced her eyes open. Can't look away, can't be blind, even for a moment; that's when they get you. 

> "It takes a while to warm up," Jess had warned her. 

Brittle cold turned lukewarm; lukewarm turned to steam. Warm. Warm.

Even the warmest storm had left her freezing cold.

Steam filled the room, leaving beads of condensation on the curtain. When had she last been this warm? Abby ran her fingers through her hair, tugging out the worst of the knots. How many times had she threatened to hack it all off, only to reconsider the danger of using their dull knife that close to her neck?

> "You can use my shampoo and conditioner for now. We can make a run to the shops later."

She picked up one of the bottles, squinting at the lettering. Which one was it? Ah, well, didn't matter.  She squeezed out a handful and just stared at it for a moment. Take the shampoo... shampoo goes in hair, like butter in pancakes or marmite on bread. Not that she liked marmite. 

Abby rubbed the shampoo into her hair.  It only served to emphasize the knots and tangles.  She took another towel and wrapped it around her head like a turban.  She couldn't go dripping all over the floor. 

Dressed in her old outfit, she stepped out of the bathroom. 

"Your turn," she hollered down to Connnor. 

 


	2. rex

Abby opened her eyes to see a small green reptile inches away from her face. 

She swallowed a scream. Maybe it didn't see her--maybe it wasn't--

The creature chirped. 

"Rex?" Abby gasped. "Rex.Oh, Rex, it's you!" 

He landed on her shoulder. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, sorry. You scared me." She reached out and scratched Rex behind the ears.  "I know you'd never hurt me, Rex."


	3. change, as good as a rest

Only military personnel? Bloody hell,  Connor hadn't survived the Cretaceous to be replaced by some idiot with more bullets than brain cells.

> _Besides, I thought you'd never want to see another dinosaur again._

 Well, yes,  he could do without waking up to raptors in his bedroom; or, more accurately, waking up in a raptor's bedroom, if you want to look at it that way.  Sure, some people would want to forget the whole thing. Go back to watching telly and worrying about rent and savings, but that's not him. That's never been him.

He can't go back. He never wanted to go back. Go back to studies, to proposing outlandish theories with nothing but grants and write-ups on the line?  He's doing something important, something only he can do. He's  _needed_ , valued, appreciated. This is where he belongs. 


End file.
